Puppy Love - The Adventures of Cooper
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: Since Puppy Love is proving to be so popular, I decided to do a series of one-shots involving the golden rascal! Rating is M - just in case!


"Don't eat that, no wait- stop, ouch-"

Kurt smiled as he lay in his bed listening to Blaine try to wrangle their puppy through in the kitchen. From the sounds of things, Cooper had just run away with the bacon again!

"Everything ok down there?" he called, giggling as Blaine cursed loudly and a bowl smashed.

"Yeah, fine, roses and perfection down here!" Blaine called up, trying to hide the sarcasm, "no, no, no not on the rug!" Kurt sighed and hauled himself up and out of bed, smiling to himself at the mental image of Blaine chasing Cooper around the living room table.

It had been 6 weeks since he'd brought Cooper home from the pound and in that time he'd been responsible for 3 broken plates, 2 bowls, 4 smashed glasses, 2 stains on the living room rug and Kurt was pretty sure Cooper was the reason his cast, Penfold, rarely came downstairs anymore. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as Blaine tried to avoid the bouncing dog while carrying a plate of muffins from the cupboard to the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"You're lucky you're cute Coop, otherwise you'd be out in the garden!" Blaine mumbled, ruffling the pups fur and sneaking him half a blueberry muffin. "Don't tell daddy I gave you muffins!"

"Too late for that!" Kurt grinned, sneaking up behind Blaine making him jump.

"Kurt! That's not fair – you're a total ninja!" Blaine laughed, twisting in Kurt's grip to plant a small kiss on his mouth. Kurt grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss until the golden paws tugged at his leg.

"I'm going to rename you Cooper!" Kurt chided the puppy playfully, changing his voice and babying the dog, "Daddy's going to change your name, that's right, I'm going to change your name to Coc-"

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, "You can't call a dog that!" He laughed as Kurt pouted playfully, sitting cross-legged on the floor and pulling Cooper towards him. He used his hands to pose Cooper's paws and did his best "puppy voice".

"But papi, I keep interrupting Daddy just as he's about to get some. I think Cockblock is a great name and it fits me so well and since I'm so good at it, Daddy will never get any alone time with his favourite person - even if he is cute like me but not as fluffy." Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat down on the floor in front of Kurt laughing loudly.

"Oh, Cooper, you're not the reason Daddy isn't getting any. His morning breath – now that's a reason." Blaine giggled as Kurt's face took on a look of mock horror. Cooper wagged his tail, delighting in the attention and started to wriggle out of Kurt's hold. The humans let him go as he licked at Blaine's face and turned his attention to the chew toy Blaine had bought the week before.

"I can't believe you're withholding sex because I don't brush my teeth before I wake up!" Kurt exclaimed, holding his hand to his forehead dramatically. Blaine pulled himself onto all fours and crawled over to Kurt, forcing him to lean back onto the tiled floor.

"Now that would be impressive – seeing you sleepwalking into the bathroom, brushing your teeth with your eyes closed." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and leaning in close to Kurt's face. He planted soft kisses along Kurt's collarbone, revelling in the quiet groans beneath him. The kisses grew deeper and more desperate as hands roamed, exploring the others body, tugging at undershirts and pyjama trousers.

Then the pink tongue of Cooper brushed against Blaine's face.

"Fuck!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine cursed loudly and dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder – which only made Cooper bounce about, wagging his tail excitedly.

"See, I told you, " Kurt said smugly, a smile covering his face, "Co-"

"Don't finish that thought!" Blaine warned playfully, "Right, I'm off for a shower then I'm nipping out to run some errands. I'll be back soon. To be continued." He smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek before ruffling Cooper's head and making his way upstairs.

"Your Papi is seeing your true colours now Coop!" Kurt smiled, crouching down beside the pup and stroking his belly which had been presented to him, "You're in trouble now boy!" he laughed, standing up to collect his coffee from the tray Blaine had been trying to prepare.

4 hours later, Blaine kicked open the door and called out for Kurt. When there was no response, he called again, surprised at the unusual silence he found. Usually Kurt's house was a hub of activity and sound – even if Kurt was alone, music could usually be heard somewhere in the house.

Blaine carefully placed his parcel by the table in the foyer, dropping his keys in the bowl beside Kurt's. Making his way through the house, he noticed movement in the back garden and made his way through the kitchen to the French doors which were wide open. Kurt and Cooper were lying in the garden, Kurt on his own lounger, Cooper under the one Blaine usually used. The sun was beating down as usual and Kurt's pale form was covered by the shade of the large parasol whilst Cooper was enjoying the shade provided by the lounger. A glass jug of iced water sat on the table beside the parasol and Blaine noticed one of Cooper's bowls under the table was filled with water.

"Hey gorgeous!" Blaine smiled, walking across to Kurt's prone form, taking in the site of his boyfriend enjoying the heat.

"Hey beautiful!" Kurt replied, smiling and lifting his head to meet Blaine's kiss. "Did you do everything you needed to?"

"Yup, I sure did, wanna come see?" Blaine replied, smirking at Kurt.

"Uh-oh, I know that look! Blaine, you're up to something!" Kurt replied, remembering the water balloon fight that began the last time Blaine looked at him like this.

"Maybe I am!" Holding his hand out, Blaine nodded in the direction of the house as Kurt stood to follow him. Cooper, sensing the movement, stood up and following close behind.

Once in the foyer, Kurt laughed when he saw the parcels Blaine had returned with. A weatherproof kennel (complete with underflow heating and draught proof flap), 3 puppy gates (extra wide & 3 feet high) and a puppy playpen which was big enough to comfortably accommodate 5 Coopers! Kurt smiled and looked at the puppy who was innocently wagging his tail beside him.

"Looks like we don't have to change your name after all!"


End file.
